Our Love Will Always Last
by lunarprincess
Summary: It takes a new love to forget an old love. For Toushiro who doesn't believe in love anymore and Momo who forget how to love, is there still a chance for them to be happy? Will they found love in each other once more?
1. Chapter 1

**Our Love Will Always Last**

written by: lunarprincess

**...**

_Chapter One_

**...**

There were a lot of tall buildings and extravagant houses where I came from. The cars always flooded the roads and the streets were never empty with people walking so hastily, as if someone is coming after them. The skies were tinted with gray, probably because of the pollution.

I lived in a huge mansion painted with white. There were green terraces and gardens surrounding the house. There was a large balcony at the back with picturesque scenery of the meadows and the fields. Perhaps, that's the only one thing I'd miss.

You see, I'm going to move to Karakura Town. My father recently bought a land there and was planning to build a resort and mall. And because he trusted me a lot, he sent me there to oversee the construction and to manage it after it's built.

At first, I declined his offer for me to stay there. I mean, I lived in the city. How else am I going to live in a town? Besides, I had a girlfriend. But we broke up, all her fault for cheating on me.

So I take this as an excuse to run away from everything, including her. In Karakura Town, I'd moved on and I'll begin to find myself again. She maybe caused me a lot of pain, but I'd soon forget it. I'd forget her, everything about her.

"Hitsugaya-sama, we're here."

The car stopped in front of a large house. The gates were made of wood and it looked like a dojo, no, it was dojo liked those in feudal times. I exited the car and the driver who drove me here unloaded my bags. I saw a nameplate on the wall and it read, 'Hinamori'.

"What are you doing in front of my house?"

I turned around and found myself facing a girl which is an inch or two taller than me. She had brown hair tied in a bun and her eyes were brown too. She had a shinai, the sword you used in kendo, resting on top of her shoulders. Behind her, there was a guy with fiery red hair and tattoos covering some parts of his skin. They were a weird duo, if you'd asked me.

"I'm going to stay here," I told her. "My name is Toushiro Hitsugaya."

She raised an eyebrow and closed her eyes. "Hmmm...So you're the kid who would stay with us for a while." She cracked one eye open. "Well, I supposed I should welcome you."

I snorted. "You're quite rude, aren't you?" I brushed some locks away from my eyes and folded my arms in front of my chest. "Let me tell you...I'm not a kid. I'm going to be a freshman in high school this coming semester."

"Hey...He's the same as us Hinamori," the guy said. He looked at me and grinned. "I'm sorry if she's rude. She's always like that. My name is Renji Abarai and this one..." He placed his hand on top of her head and patted it. "...her name is Momo Hinamori."

She shook off her hand and glared at him. "Stop treating me like I'm a damn kid. I've already grown up."

"I won't bet my house on that," he smirked. "Last time you really bawled your eyes out when Kira –" He stopped, seeing the look of melancholy that past on the girl's face. Who is this Kira, exactly?

There was a pregnant pause that ensued between the both of them. They were looking so sad.

I spoke up first. "W-Well...If this is your house, I think it's better if you could show me inside."

"Y-Yeah...Hinamori. You better do that," Abarai said. "Let's go inside."

Before coming in, I thanked the driver who brought me here and asked him to return home. He bowed and silently went to the car. He beeped twice before speeding away.

**...**

"Welcome to our humble house, Toushiro-kun."

A lady with long black hair in which she tied in a braid in front of her, stepped forward and welcomed me with a gentle smile. "My name is Retsu Hinamori. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's my pleasure too." I bowed politely. "You have such a – er, manly house."

She lifted her hand to her mouth and giggled. "My husband likes our house very much. He likes to fight ever since he was a kid so I knew he would build a house like this."

"Well...he sure is." I looked around. I really thought I was back in feudal area. It really looked like the house of Kaoru in Rurouni Kenshin. Am I in the anime world, or what?

"Where's dad by the way?"

I jumped a bit and turned around to see her behind me. I forgot that she was with me momentarily.

"I'm here!" A voice coming above shouted. Wha –? I looked up and a part of the ceiling slid aside and someone came down.

He was carrying a shinai with him. He's a big person, much bigger than I am that I think he could carry me in his shoulder like a kid. He had black spiky hair and on its tips were small bells. He had green eyes in which the right part was covered with eye patch and had a long thin scar running down the side of his face.

Anyways, he raised the shinai and begun attacking Hinamori.

"H-Hey...what's the big idea?" I hollered, mouth slightly dropping when Hinamori accepted the attack and begun her counterattack too. I looked at Mrs. Hinamori but she was smiling – fondly?

"Today is the day of your defeat, my daughter..." the man growled maniacally. Am I in a television show or what? Where's the damn camera?

"I would not back down, father. Prepare to lose," she shouted. Is that a battle cry?

"W-Wait..." I roared. "Can someone explain this to me?"

I'm seriously at lost here. What's wrong with this family? There was a diligent and kind mother who just smiled when the members of her family were fighting. Worst, she was like approving it. Then there was the daughter, who was like a tomboy, practically prancing around with a sword on hand and was ready for combat with her father. And now the man, who I suspected as the father, who would _gladly_ attacked her daughter with a shinai. Is there really a father like him?

"Oh, they are at it again?" Abarai made his entrance from another room. Now I think about it, he disappeared after going inside the house. Where did he go off to? Anyway, he was carrying popcorn on his arms and plopped down on the ground. He begun to ate while watching the father and daughter fight.

"You're eating at a time like this?" I shouted. "Does this look like a movie to you?" I pointed to the people fighting on the background.

"They are fighting like in the movies..." Abarai answered loosely. "Ah...Hitsugaya-kun...Don't mind them. They are always like this."

"A-Always..." I stammered and looked at them one more time. The father was about to land a blow on her head. It's going to hurt her alright, with the build of her father like that, it'd surely hurt.

"Oi...Abarai...Let me borrow your shinai..." I said, grabbing the shinai from him and went towards the people fighting. I blocked the attack from the father effortlessly and pushed him backward.

Hinamori shrieked. "What the hell are you doing?"

"In case you're blind, I just saved you." I shrugged and returned the shinai to Abarai.

The father whistled. "That's some block you have there, kid." He motioned for his daughter. "I'm glad Hinamori. There's someone who is as great as Kira Izuru in kendo–"

"Dear..." Mrs. Hinamori interrupted her husband.

I saw the look of pain that crossed Hinamori's face. She turned her back on us and said, "I'm going to my room. I'm going to change my clothes."

"W-Wait...I'm coming too," Abarai mindlessly told her. She glared at him and punched him on the stomach, effectively sending him down to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Hinamori..." he murmured before passing out.

Damn. This house is really weird. And what's up with this Kira thing that looked like a taboo topic around here?

**...**

Even though the malls and shopping centres are an hour away from here, Karakura Town as I've seen it was an interesting town. There are a handful of meadows and forests. There was even a small pond surrounded by a variety of flowers in different shades and hues and trees that looked perfect with the scene. In which case, I've gotten a lot of pictures.

I smirked. I've never been in a place like this. It has such a great material. As a photographer, I felt blessed. Yes, I took a fancy of taking pictures and often called myself a full pledged photographer. I bought my first camera when I was seven and I'm still using it now.

"Taichou?"

I stiffened. I know that voice. Why? Why here? Why is she here?

"Taichou, is that you?"

I sighed and turned around. There in front of me was no other than Matsumoto Rangiku, a classmate I had in the city when I was in primary school. I never had a decent memory with her. All I remembered was I always get suffocated by her bone-crushing hugs. I tell you, it's frightening.

Anyways, I heard he moved to another place. I never thought she moved here.

"Y-Yo...Matsumoto..." I tried to smile, but I know I failed miserably.

She hoisted her arms and prepared to hug me. Uh-oh...It's coming. I should brace myself.

"Taichou...I missed you!" She enveloped me in her arms and squeezed me tightly. My breath hitched and I gasped.

"M-Matsumoto...You're going to kill me..." I murmured.

"Oopps..." She let go of me. "I'm sorry taichou. I was just so happy when I saw you."

It took me a moment to reply back. I was trying to catch my breath after all. She really never changed. "It's alright. How have you been?"

"I'm alright." She grinned at me. "Karakura Town is a really nice place after all. I also have a lot of great friends. How about you? How are the others? You know...Ichigo...your best friend and Karin, his sister. Oh wait...I should say, Karin, your future girl friend. Since ever since, she and you had something going on. Wait...why are you here anyways? Are you on vacation? Are you with Ichigo and others? Are you –"

"I appreciate it if you ask me one by one..."

"Oh sorry..." She smacked her head playfully. "I got a knack of talking too much."

"Well...You never changed."

"So...first things first...I want to know more about you and Karin."

I clenched my fist, wrinkling my eyebrows and looked away.

"I hate her..." I murmured.

Matsumoto must have not heard it because she asked me to repeat what I said.

"I hate her!" I shouted with conviction.

"T-Taichou..." she stuttered. "Why? She and you got along very well...We thought you and her would be together eventually –"

"Well...there's no such thing as happy ending like those sappy fairy tales." I scoffed. "She...cheated on me Matsumoto. I never knew she is dissatisfied by our relationship that she found comfort with another man. And as if mocking me...she dumped me for a tall man!"

"T-taichou...I'm sorry...to hear that..." she said and in a low breath muttered, "...you're so small."

"What the –"

"So what if you're small taichou. You should just forget about her and find a new love...very soon."

I looked at her straight to the eye and admitted, "I don't believe in love anymore Matsumoto. Love is tiresome and I had enough being tired. My heart had enough and couldn't take any more pain."

"In short...you don't believe in it anymore..." She paused for a while then a look of sadness washed her face for a moment. "You're like someone I knew. But her story is very different from yours. Hers is magical. Their love is something...destined to last for ages. But it's the one fate put a timer on. I used to envy their relationship. It always seems so pure. But he left her..."

"See...you've said it yourself...He _left_ her. There's never a perfect love," I said triumphantly.

She looked at me with disdain. "It's not like that! You're wrong!" She closed her eyes and continued, "He left her because he had no choice. If he had, then he'd be in her side no matter what. But what took him away from her was a terminal disease. He's no longer in this world. Don't you know how much it hurt her?"

"I don't..."

She opened her eyes and snatched my hand. "Come with me..."

"Where are we going Matsumoto? Have you gone mad?" I asked. I've never seen her like this. It was so weird but I let her half-dragged me to some place. Maybe deep inside, I wanted to witness the love she just described.

We've arrived in a small hill and in the middle of it was a peach tree. There was someone in front of it. We've walked a little closer and to my surprise, I found Hinamori there. Her right hand was in her chest, as if saying a little player in her heart. Her left hand was touching the bark of the tree, as if tracing something there.

What surprised me more...were her tears...She's a strong willed woman. How come she's crying?

"She lost a loved one...three months ago. And she's still crying over it..."

"Hina...mori?"

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Love Will Always Last**

written by: lunarprincess

**...**

_Chapter Two_

**...**

'Princess' is an eccentric family restaurant owned by the Inoue Family. Why would I go as far as describe it as eccentric was because of their menu, crossed that, they didn't have a menu. It's like an anything-goes-restaurant and they decided what to serve to their customers by their appearance and mood.

Matsumoto is close friends with the daughter of the owner. In fact, they are in the same grade and studying in the same school. Wait, of course they would be studying in the same school...there's only one school in Karakura Town. 'Karakura' Academy as fondly called by everyone, it offered everything from kindergarten, elementary, middle school, high school and even college...Pretty much, people here know almost everyone because they attended the same school.

Anyway, Matsumoto invited me here so we could talk more. Maybe, what pushed her to do this was because I told her I would be living with the Hinamori family starting today.

"That sounds like Kenpachi-san, alright. He loves to fight. And knowing that you are strong, he'd personally hunt you to have duel with him." Matsumoto laughed heartily. "He lost his strong competitor three months ago and he had been lonely enough to challenge his daughter everyday to a fight. Well, maybe he was just trying to cheer her up in his own way."

"I don't get why injuring your daughter could cheer her up..." I murmured, sipping a little bit from the cup of tea the restaurant provided me. I was surprised of the taste...it really suits what I liked. "Hey...this is good, really good."

"Right?" Matsumoto grinned at me. "Princess is the number one family restaurant in the country!"

"There are many family restaurants in the city. You can't say for sure that this is the best restaurant," I commented, looking at the place. "Sure...it gives a really nice atmosphere and ambiance. But the lack of menu itself is really risky. What if –"

"Ok Mr. Businessman...Don't shower me with this city wisdom of yours. The owners of 'Princess' doesn't care about the profits at all. They are happy if the customers are happy. Isn't that the most important thing?" she told me. "I hated it if city boys insult this restaurant. It became part of my life since I moved here. I hope you understand that."

"W-Well...That was pretty insensitive of me."

Matsumoto heaved a deep sigh. "Let's forget about the restaurant and let's focus on what we should _really_ talk about."

"What is there to talk about?" I asked, tasting the sandwich that was laid on the table less than a minute ago. Surprisingly, it's delicious too, totally my type of sandwich. It's similar to Elvis Presley's famed sandwich. Wonder how these guys know what I like.

"So how's Momo-chan doing?" Matsumoto questioned me with sincere worry. "Is she eating well? Does she smile? Does she –"

"I've only seen and talked to her for about an hour Matsumoto. How could I make assumptions based on that? Besides, I don't know her very well..."

"I think...she still hadn't come in terms of Kira's death. She's still crying. I think she's still blaming herself for his untimely death," Matsumoto said with a hint of sadness on her voice.

"Crying doesn't mean that she's still not over it yet. Crying could mean she's remembering all the beautiful moments she had with him and she's happy with it. It might be tears of joy and not tears of sadness," I told her. "I know it's unhealthy to live in the past. But what if it's the past that was driving her to live? If you get it from her, then...she'd die too. Even if it's not physically...it could be emotionally."

"I know that. But I couldn't bear to see her that way." Matsumoto sighed and plopped down her head on the table. "She used to be a very cheerful person...kinda boyish but really cute. When she's with Kira, she's in her cutest. She would shine the most of us all."

"That Izuru...must be a very fine man. If he could elicit this kind of feelings from that violent bunny girl –"

Matsumoto giggled, "V-Violent bunny girl?"

"Well...her hair is in the bun. And it seems lacking if I just call her bun girl, don't you think?"

Matsumoto straightened up. "You're right. Bunny girl is far cuter that bun girl alone."

I cleared my throat.

"Let's go back to the topic please."

"Oh sure...Let's see..." Matsumoto placed her elbow on the table and tucked her chin on her palm. "Yes...He's a very fine man. He's the captain of the Kendo Club for boys and he's really skilful with the sword. He's also very popular with the ladies but we all know that he only hold one woman dear to his heart and it is Momo-chan. Oh by the way, Kira, Momo-chan and Renji are childhood friends."

"Childhood friends, huh...much like Karin and me," I murmured to myself and thankfully Matsumoto didn't hear or the topic would diverge again.

Matsumoto continued, "Well, before they started going out on the last semester of their second year in middle school, there are a lot of dramas on the side. Well...Renji had fallen in love with Momo-chan too. But Momo-chan chose to be with Kira. It's great that they were able to keep their friendship intact after all of that. Well...Kira and Momo-chan had a great run of a year together until Kira was diagnosed of Leukemia and it's too late when it was discovered."

There was a pregnant pause before she added, "Their time together was shortened. Kira was given only another three months to live." Her eyes were brimmed with tears and she begun to cry, plonking her head on the table again. "It's very painful for Momo-chan, you know. Every day of her life, Kira was there and then suddenly he would be taken away from her...It's so unfair."

"Life's never been fair. Positive feelings are only short lived. Love...is a thing that is difficult to obtain and grasp and definitely difficult to keep," I said. "It's like a treasure found in the deepest part of the sea. If you found it, it would really make you happy but when you grew tired of it, you'd just cast it away."

"But for them...love isn't like that." Matsumoto sniffed. "I thought I could make you open your eyes to love again. But I think it's not really working. You must experience it yourself so you could believe on it."

I snorted. "What about you Matsumoto? You're obviously fond of love. It means you've experience it, right? True love, that is."

I saw her twitched. I might have hit the bull's eye on that one.

I heard the sound of the bamboo wind chimes and looked at the entrance of the restaurant. A tall, slender man in his early twenties went inside. He had silver hair and his eyes were narrowed into slits. He had sharp features and a very creepy smile. Clinging on his arm was a woman with black hair and grey eyes. Her hair was short with two long braid bind in white cloth.

"Ichimaru-sensei!" a girl shouted cheerfully. I remembered her as Orihime Inoue, the close friend Matsumoto was talking about. She had long, orange hair and a bubble attitude.

"Oh...Inoue-chan...You're helping with the restaurant..." the guy she called Ichimaru-sensei said.

"Is the rumour true? You're dating Soifon-sensei?" Inoue-san asked, eyeing the black haired woman beside him.

"No...no...no..." Ichimaru quickly dismissed it. "We're here to talk about school stuffs."

My attention was shifted to Matsumoto when she suddenly stood up and said, "I-I'm going now taichou. Thanks for your time."

She pulled a few bills and banged it on the table. "Here...I'd treat you too." She fumbled for her purse and before I could say anything, she quickly ran outside the restaurant.

What the – what has gotten into her? It's really weird. I mean, Rangiku Matsumoto never treats people and now this?

I sighed and took her money on the table. Whatever...I'll just go home. I'll give her change back when I see her again. I can't afford to let a lady treat me. We should really split the cost.

When I paid for the food we ate, I exited the restaurant, and at the same time as Ichimaru. He was saying between the lines, 'I'm busy' or 'I'd call you back later'. I wonder what's wrong with him.

**...**

Before going home, I decided to buy something for the Hinamori family. It would be rude not to. Maybe a cake would do or maybe an ice cream, or whatever I could find in the convenience store.

That's when I saw Matsumoto, followed closely by Ichimaru. Huh? And what...they entered a very dark alley. What the – are they involve in some shady stuffs?

As a friend, even though she's annoying, I should stop her from doing illegal things and much more with a teacher. I jogged towards the entrance of the alley. It's really dark and if I didn't walk inside, I wouldn't be able to see what they could be doing in a place like this.

So, I did what my gut told me and entered the alley. After a few moments, I heard two people arguing. I narrowed my eyes so I could see better in the dark. And when I finally adjusted my vision, I saw Matsumoto crying.

What did that bastard do?

I was about to give him a punch when he started hugging her.

"Ran-chan...I'm sorry, alright..." he told her. "There's really nothing between Soifon and me. You know that I only liked you, right?"

"But Gin...you don't have to accompany her for some petty reason like she's lonely because her sister Yoruichi had left the house to marry a blonde man named Urahara," she sobbed. "And she's very pretty too. What if you fell in love with her?"

"You know that would never happen..." He held her close and leaned forward, finally planting a kiss on her lips. He deepened the kiss with a tongue. Oh God...why am I watching this love scene?

He pushed her to the wall...and, and...Should I really explicitly describe it?

But there's something really wrong with this picture! One is a student and the other is a teacher. Damn. What is Matsumoto doing?

"G-Gin...We shouldn't do it here..." Matsumoto moaned, breathing heavily. "What if someone see us?"

"No one would come here..." Ichimaru crooned.

Well, sorry to burst your babble, you silver haired pervert...I'm here and I don't tolerate such actions...

"Gin!" Matsumoto wailed.

D-Don't tell me they are really going to do it? Moreover, it's in the alley where someone could freely go in.

"I'm sorry Ran-chan...I couldn't really wait anymore –"

A sound of the phone ringing interrupted him in saying more.

"Oh...it's mine..." Ichimaru said, getting his phone from his pocket and answering it. "Ichimaru, here..."

There were a series of nods and he finally said, "Alright...I'm coming." He cut the call and placed it back to its pocket.

"Who called you?" Matsumoto asked.

"Soifon...saying she really need to talk to me...or else she might do something extreme..." Ichimaru answered slowly.

Matsumoto bent her head down, feeling down.

Ichimaru placed a hand on top of her head and patted it gently. "Trust me Ran-chan. Trust me when I said you're the only woman in my life."

**...**

I wouldn't be surprise in anything anymore.

I arrived at the Hinamori's house, scratched that out, dojo, at around seven in the evening. They were already setting up the table for dinner when I came inside the house. I gave the one gallon of ice cream to Retsu-san and she placed it in the fridge. Then she ordered me to call Hinamori for dinner, saying she's in the practice room.

I obliged and set out to find it. There were a lot of doors and like I said, the house was like a feudal era patterned in Rurouni Kenshin's world.

After opening several doors, I finally found her swinging her shinai around like a man woman.

"Hey! Bunny girl! It's time for dinner," I called her out.

She stiffened upon hearing the name I'd given her. She turned towards me and glared at me. "Don't call me bunny girl, you undersized brat."

My ears twitched with annoyance. "Don't call me undersized brat, you bunny girl!" I really hate this girl, her personality and everything. How dare she make fun of my height? A height for a man is...damn it. Why am I blessed with this short stature?

"Are you looking for a fight? Is that is?" She grabbed one of the shinai on the wall and passed it to me. "Let's have a duel. The loser would become the winner's slave for one day."

"You're going to regret this Hinamori..." I smirked, "Or is it you're already prepared to lose?"

"You undersized brat..." she growled. "I'll show you not to underestimate girls!"

She started attacking me and I evade all of her advances easily. She scoffed and said, "Stop running away!"

"I'm not running away!" I told her. "I'm just finding the right time to attack you..."

She clicked his tongue in annoyance and gave out a loud screech before attacking me again. She tripped on a protruding wood on the floor and was about to fell face first on the ground.

I threw away the shinai and prepared to catch her.

Her weight sent us both plummeting to the ground with a loud thud.

After a few seconds, we both groaned and she quickly asked me, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...my back kind of hurts –"

We stopped when we realized our faces were only an inch away from each other. I could feel her hot breath on my face and I'm pretty sure she could feel mine too. Both of us flushed and quickly went away from each other.

"T-Thank you for saving me..." she hollered and stood up. "Let's go eat dinner!"

I saw her grabbed her shinai and the shinai she lent me on the ground and put it back to their respective places. She almost tripped when she exited the practice room.

I smirked. Although she's a pain and boyish, I somehow understood why Kira Izuru and Renji Abarai fell in love with her.

Albeit her reckless attitude and grouchy manner, there must be something they had found in her that made her stood out from the rest.

**...**


End file.
